To the Girl Who Sent Me a Love Letter
by Prnyctina1091
Summary: The movie "To All the Boys I Have Ever Loved" but from Peter's POV.
1. The Dumping

Gen dumped Peter on the bleachers for everyone to see, not making a scene, but definitely putting on a show.

She kept saying loud enough for everyone to hear how it wasn't him, it was her and how she didn't want to hurt him and string him along because she'd met someone else.

The tears in her eyes looked so real when she asked if they could still be friends...

Peter Kavinsky was having the worst day of his life. Well okay, not the worst, obviously, but today was definitely up there.

At least she had waited to do it last period. Peter could skip last period. It was his free period that he normally spent with Gen.

He did his best not to think about it. By the time he got to the school parking lot he was practically running to his Jeep. Peter didn't feel like crying at school today.

When he gets home, he grabs the mail. His mother works longer hours now and it's one less thing for her to worry about when it's sorted neatly on the counter.

As he separates the bills from advertisements, Peter sees the envelope, addressed to him in beautiful calligraphy. He takes in his surroundings, wary.

 _Who would send me a letter?_

Peter carefully opens it and pulls out the neatly folded piece of paper.

It feels fancy, the stationary looks handpicked.

Peter opens the letter and reads.


	2. To Peter K

_Dear Peter K,_

 _Where do I begin?_

 _Did you know you were my first kiss? I don't know if I was your first kiss but I've been told you never forget your first, so let me remind you of mine..._

 _It was that party in the 7th grade when we all played spin the bottle. My first_ _ **real**_ _girl/boy party. I was still best friends with Gen and I knew how much she liked you._

 _Did you know you're the reason she hates me? I bet you didn't. Don't worry about it though; ancient history. It's whatever._

 _I just wanted to write to you about that_ _ **kiss**_ _. It was rushed and awkward but it was my first and for that, you hold a special place in my heart, Peter._

 _When that bottle stopped and landed on you, I couldn't help but look over to Gen. I weakly offered to spin it again to appease her ego, but you, Peter Kavinsky, insisted we couldn't "cheat the bottle". Did you want to kiss me, too?_

 _When you got closer and leaned in, this light hit your face and I swear I could see golden specks in your big brown eyes. I remember my heart pounding when I closed the gap between us and gave you that quick peck; my first kiss._

 _I lost a friend that day because of you, Peter, but I have no regrets._

 _All I have is a crush, on you. And maybe sometimes I wonder what could've happened between us._

 _Do you?_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Lara Jean Covey_

* * *

Author's Note: I have NOT read the book but I did read the letter that Lara Jean wrote from the book and let me tell you, that letter was EMOTIONAL AF but it was not as romantic as I needed it to be so I made some alterations in favor of the movie's interpretation. Review and let me know what y'all think.


	3. The Night of the Letter

Peter lies in bed, staring at Lara Jean's love letter to him.

He wants to think about Lara Jean in her combat boots and how cute she had been when she almost hit him with her car. He wonders if being hit by a car would hurt less than his breakup.

Peter checks his phone. No missed calls or texts.

He groans as he sits up and makes a decision.

He'll tell Lara Jean he's flattered but that he's not ready to date anyone right now.

Gen had just broken up with him and If he wanted her back, he couldn't be with Lara Jean.

He stands up to get ready for bed. He places the letter on his desk near his book bag so as not to forget it in the morning and makes his way to the bathroom. He turns on the light and stares into the mirror.

 _I'll find Lara Jean tomorrow and I'll just be honest._

He gets closer to the mirror and checks to see if he really does have golden specks in his eyes.


	4. The Second First Kiss

Peter sees Lara Jean running with Chris, Gen's 'rebel without a cause' cousin.

Lara Jean must have been avoiding him because he hadn't been able to find her all day. It figures that he would 'catch her' while she was running.

He walks toward her when they make what he thought was eye contact only to have her run by him completely.

He stares at her backside, bewildered, before he chases after her.

 _She's got a cute butt._

 _"Hey"_

The two girls continue their conversation, unaware.

Peter makes his presence known.

 _"Hey, can I talk to you?"_

Lara Jean points to herself as if Peter were looking at anyone else before agreeing.

 _"Yeah."_

Chris picks that moment to interject.

" _Hey PK. I heard my cousin dumped you for a college student. That true?"_

Peter can't help but scoff at the painful remark and rebuttal with something quick and mean.

 _"I heard you have a tail, is that true, Chris?"_

Chris gives Peter this look like she wasn't trying to be mean, just curious. She even plays along with his retort.

 _"Yep. Really cute. Like a little piggy."_ She **SNORTS** for added effect but Peter is on a mission.

It's his turn to break someone's heart, even if Lara Jean doesn't deserve it.

 _"I need to talk to Lara Jean. Alone."_

Chris stares at Kavinsky hunched over, breath ragged from running, before looking over to Lara Jean.

She makes her exit, explaining her plan to camp out in the nurse's office while creeping on the Canadian PM.

 _Typical Chris._

Lara watches Chris make her getaway but Peter faces her immediately.

 _Do it like a bandaid and it won't hurt so bad._

 _"Look I wanted to say that I really…"_ Staring at Lara Jean, just a bit sweaty from her run, Peter stumbles over his words.

He really didn't want to have to spell it out for her.

 _"I appreciate it, but it's never gonna happen._ " Lara Jean gives Peter this confused look as if she has no idea what he's talking about.

 _"I'm sorry, what?"_ Lara Jean's confusion almost seems genuine. Peter can't help but smirk.

 _"From what I remember that kiss was hot, you know, for being in the 7th grade, and look, I think it's really cool you think I have golden specks in my eyes."_

Peter can't bring himself to look Lara Jean in the face when she looks away from him.

Was that what his face looked like when Gen broke his heart? Peter never wanted to be the bad guy.

He starts to ramble on about Gen because how could he not. He says they're just in a weird place right now and if he wants her back, well he can't date Lara Jean.

What did she think she'd accomplish by sending him the letter?

The only thing Peter knew now was that Gen liked him so much, she stopped being Lara Jean's friend over him. That had to mean something.

That's when she faints.

 _"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa!"_

Lara Jean lies on the ground, motionless, no longer conscious.

 _Crap_.

 _"Hey Lara Jean! Lara Jean! Wake up! Hello?"_

Peter kneels over Lara Jean, worried. Had he done this to her? He calls for help.

He waves his hand in front of her face, trying to get a reaction. He starts to panic.

 _ **"Wake Up!"**_

Lara Jean's eyes shoot open. She looks up at Peter as she regains her vision; it's almost adorable.

Peter can't help but ask. " _Are you okay?"_

 _"What happened?"_ Lara Jean is in a daze.

Peter responds, trying not to embarrass the girl any further. _"You fainted."_

" _Oh. Okay."_ She closes her eyes as if she plans on going back to sleep on the track loop.

Maybe Peter should be concerned. _"Here. Give me your hand. And the other one, too."_

Lara Jean slowly sits up with Peter's help.

 _"Do you want me to call some one? Get you some water?"_ Peter wants to make sure Lara Jean's okay.

After all she fainted after he confronted her about her love letter to him.

 _"No. I'm okay."_ She plays it cool as she tucks her hair behind her ear.

Peter can't deny she's prettier than he remembered her being.

 _"You sure?"_

Peter stares at Lara Jean as she collects herself.

She mutters, _"Oh my god."_

Peter, not sure what she's referring to, perks up, concerned.

When Lara Jean says " _Oh My God"_ louder, Peter starts to panic.

 _"Wha—"_ before he knows it, Lara Jean is throwing herself on top of him and she's kissing him.

Peter's not sure what to do with his hands. He didn't initiate the kiss but Peter won't deny Lara Jean. She did after all, profess her secret crush to him via a love letter…

Then he hears the **WHISTLE** and suddenly they're being scolded by Lara Jean's PE teacher. _"Hey! Stop That! Two more laps for you, Covey!"_

Lara Jean's looking at her PE Teacher but Peter can't help and stare at Lara Jean.

First she had the gall to send him a love letter on the day Gen dumped him. Then when he tried to let her down gently, she fainted, and then tackled him with a kiss.

 _A sweet kiss._

Lara Jean starts to move away from Peter. She gives him this awkward hand gesture he's pretty sure means "catch you later."

She gets to her feet, says _"thank you"_ , and runs off before Peter can even mutter a word.

She's running past another guy yelling her name and Peter's not sure what to make of anything, anymore.

But he does know he likes the way her backside looks when she runs.


	5. The Corner Cafe

Peter sees the bike Lara Jean's little sister was talking about when he pulls into the Corner Cafe.

He quietly makes his way inside as he spots Lara Jean at the bar. He carefully pulls up a seat near her without her noticing.

She's too busy manhandling a straw and jabbing it into her cherry coke when he decides to say something.

 _"Hey Covey."_

She sips her coke with these wild eyes.

The waitress makes her way over and asks Lara Jean if 'her friend' wants anything.

 _"He's not with me."_

Peter watches Lara Jean deny their acquaintance and suddenly Peter's thinking maybe he should take it easy on her. She seems wound up, tight.

 _"I'd like a chocolate shake. Thanks."_

Peter glances around the cafe and wonders why he had never actually been inside.

He remembers _. Gen doesn't like diner food._

Lara Jean seems focused on getting to the point and end of the conversation.

 _"So what are you doing here?"_

Peter plays coy. He knows she likes him.

 _"What do you mean? I'm just here to take down one of those chocolate drinks so…"_

Lara Jean looks straight ahead as she gives her one word response; " _Cool_."

Peter can't let her get away with writing him a love letter and kissing him without explanation.

 _"Actually I stopped at your house, your sister said you'd probably be here."_

Peter just wanted to be honest.

 _"Look I just wanna be super clear."_

Lara Jean listens to Peter, wary. _"Okay."_

Peter doesn't want to hurt her. _"I'm flattered, I am, but … Gen and I, like just broke up so —-"_

 _"Are you trying to reject me?"_ Lara's skeptical demeanor throws Peter off a bit.

 _"Well, yeah cus it didn't really seem like it took back the first time."_

She doesn't seem as heartbroken as Peter thought she'd be.

 _"Peter Kavinsky, I'm not trying to date you."_

Now Peter's the one who's confused.

 _"Yeah okay umm, your mouth is saying something, but your mouth said something different."_

Lara Jean gives Peter this baffled face. " _What_?"

The waitress returns with Peter's shake. He takes it with a smile and thanks the woman by name.

She smiles at him, blushing and saunters off. Peter sips from the shake as Lara Jean tries to steer the conversation.

 _"Okay, um…So here's the thing, I don't actually like you. I just had to make it look like I liked you so someone else wouldn't think I liked them."_

Peter knows girls are good with words and that Lara Jean is especially good with them because she reads a lot.

He listens to her tale, skeptical but intrigued. _"Oh, okay. Okay, who?"_

" _What_?" Lara Jean asks, confounded.

Peter can't take the secrets anymore. First Gen and the college guy, now Lara Jean and her crush but not actually a crush?

He needed answers.

 _"You gotta tell me who this mystery stud is, otherwise I'm gonna go on believe you have a secret tattoo of my face on your ass."_

If Lara Jean didn't like Peter, then why would she send him that letter?

" _No_."

Peter couldn't just let Lara Jean get away with playing him like that. Two could play dirty.

 _"Should I just tell the rest of the school that you wrote me a love letter?"_

Lara Jean turns to Peter, pleading.

 _"Okay, okay. Fine. Fine. Um…It's Josh Sanderson."_

 _"Wait, hold on, Sanderson? Doesn't that guy date your sister?"_

Peter stares at Lara Jean, trying to process while also being a bit weirded out.

 _"Yeah..well, he dated my sister, in the past tense. And he also got a letter so you can see how awkward and complicated that one's gonna get if he thinks that I actually like h—"_

Peter interrupts, disbelief written all over his face.

 _"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on. Stop, stop, stop. I am not the only guy that got a letter?"_

Peter is genuinely shocked; whether it's because he feels just a tiny bit hurt that he wasn't the only guy that got a letter or by the fact that the quiet girl from his lit class, would write and send out more than one love letter.

Lara Jean Covey was getting more and more interesting.

Peter couldn't help but be slightly impressed by her tactics. He did his best to play it cool.

 _"Wow, you really think you're special, then you find out she wrote love letters to two guys."_

 _"Well I wrote five, so don't go feeling too special."_

Peter looks to Lara Jean, stunned. _"You wrote five love letters?"_

She nods, " _Yeah_."

 _"Damn, Covey, you're a player."_

Peter, now thoroughly impressed, wonders if this girl can teach him a thing or two about love. He definitely wants to know more.

 _"Who else did you write letters to?"_ Peter asks, beyond curious.

 _"If I tell you will you leave me alone?"_

Peter offers a noncommittal " _maybe_ " as a response.

Lara Jean spills.

 _"Okay, Lucas James."_

Peter immediately doesn't understand Lara Jean's long game…

 _"He's…He's gay."_

Lara Jean bats her eyelashes, _"You don't know that,"_ as if trying to imply something.

Peter knows Lucas too well for that work.

 _"Everyone knows that."_

Peter needs to know who the others are. " _Who else?"_

 _"Umm…someone from camp and someone I went to Model UN with in the fifth grade."_

Peter mulls over her answers. His competition for Lara Jean was an out gay guy, two people who didn't go to their school, and her sister's ex-boyfriend.

If anything, Peter was her best bet if she were a gambler and at this point, nothing about Lara Jean could surprise him.

 _"So, are we good here?" S_ he's already digging through her purse, trying to end their conversation.

 _"Um…Yeah, no yeah, we're good."_

She stands, _"Okay, great."_

 _"Wait, wait, wait. It's just …_ " Peter gestures to the window. "I _s the sparkly bike out front, is that your ride?"_

Lara Jean smiles, nodding as she confirms the cute bike is indeed hers.

It doesn't take long for Peter to decide he likes this girl, as a person.

Her honesty is refreshing.

He insists on driving her home.


	6. The Proposal, Sort Of

Peter pulls up to the Covey residence.

 _"Thanks for driving me."_

 _She's polite too._

Peter nods like it's not a big deal, because it's not.

 _"Yeah, sure."_

 _"And I'm sorry for the whole jumping you thing."_

Peter smirks as he thinks back on that kiss, fondly.

 _"Coulda been worse, right?"_

Lara looks away from him and Peter can't help but wonder what she's thinking about.

 _"So what are you gonna say to Sanderson?"_

He finds Lara Jean's unpredictability fascinating.

 _"Well I guess I'm gonna have to tell him the truth."_

Peter's curious to know more.

 _"Yeah, but you know…what is the truth? Do you like, do you not like him?"_

Now Peter's hoping Lara Jean can't tell he's fishing.

She gives Peter a side eye he hadn't expected from her.

 _"It's not your problem, Peter."_

He can't help but stare as Lara Jean gets out of his car.

She's right, it's not his problem.

She hops out of the car, smiles at him, and closes the door.

In her short absence, Peter concocts a plan so ridiculous, it just might work.

He's out of the car and chasing after Lara Jean as she makes her way to her front door.

 _"Hey, hold on."_

Peter wanted to be honest with Lara Jean and maybe they could even help each other.

 _"What if you didn't tell him?"_

" _What?_ " Lara Jean waits for further explanation.

 _"Yeah, what if you know, we let people think we were actually together? Just for a little while. And not just Sanderson. I mean everybody."_

Lara Jean scoffs, _"Why would you want that?"_

 _She's cute._

 _"Well for starters, when Gen heard that you kissed me, she went nuts, and if she thinks that you and I are a thing, she'll want to get back together."_

It was the perfect plan and Lara Jean's role would be crucial.

 _"Oh, so you wanna use me as your pawn?"_ Was that a hint of hurt in her voice?

Peter can't help but smile at the hypocrisy. Lara Jean doesn't get to play the victim after she kissed him and used him, first.

 _"Ah, well, see…Technically, you used me as your pawn first when you jumped me."_

Lara Jean thinks for a moment, but remains silent, unable to deny the accusation. Instead she hops onto her bike and rides it the short distance to her front porch.

 _"Look, you don't have have to give me an answer now, just think about it, okay?"_

 _"Yep. Don't hold you breath."_

Peter scoffs at her quick dismissal. It _was_ kind of a crazy plan.

But that love letter Lara Jean wrote him means something, even if Lara Jean denies ever sending it herself.

It brought him to her and everything in it? Well, it might be useful for getting Gen back.

That's all Peter wanted…right?

He walks back to his car and turns back to watch Lara Jean enter her home.

She would totally make Gen jealous; Lara Jean was seriously cute.

Peter sees Sanderson as he brings out his trash to the curb. It made sense that he was Lara Jean's neighbor.

Of course she would fall for the boy next door.

 _"Yo, Sanderson, yeah?"_ Peter thinks he should introduce himself.

Josh doesn't waste his time with small talk pleasantries. _"Taking Lara Jean home?"_

He had actually just offered to be Lara Jean's fake boyfriend but Sanderson didn't need to know that.

Peter keeps the details light.

 _"Looks like it."_

He didn't need to say anything else.

 _"Hey, how long you two been hanging out?_

Peter wouldn't lie. " _Not long."_

Sanderson stared at Peter, feet shuffling.

Peter got into his car and headed home, wondering what Lara Jean had put into Josh's letter.

His phone buzzed. Another text from Gen.

Peter smirked and thinks to himself, _Thank you, Lara Jean._


	7. Let's Do This

Peter adjusts his mask, his back to the lacrosse field.

 _"Hey! Kavinsky!"_

He turns at the sound of his name and sees Lara Jean in a cute pink dress, her hair tied up with a colorful scrunchie.

He makes his way over to her. If she's standing in the middle of the field during practice, it must be important.

Peter takes off his mask and greets her.

 _"What?"_

She cocks her head a little bit, " _Let's do this."_

Peter can't help but smile and look around at all the people who will soon be telling Gen that he's definitely over her because he was seen kissing Lara Jean Covey at practice.

Peter pulls Lara Jean to him and kisses her, this time more than ready.

She's a bit stiff in her return, almost paralyzed, but Peter gives her the benefit of the doubt; she definitely wasn't expecting that.

He stops when he feels her hand sort of push him away.

There will be plenty of kissing in the near future.

Lara Jean turns away from Peter and looks at all of his teammates, staring at them.

 _"I'm going to trig. Have a nice day."_

Peter watches her leave, " _Yeah_."

Lara Jean plays it cool as she tells the other lacrosse players to " _Carry on."_

Peter addresses his teammates, _"as you were."_


	8. The Contract

Peter finds Lara Jean at lunch. They sit at a table outside, away from the cafeteria and prying eyes.

 _"So first things first, we need to have a contract so we're on the same page about the rules."_

 _"You got rules? Come on, you really know how to zap the fun out of a situation."_

Peter looks to Lara Jean, listening.

 _"Well, it's important to know where you stand on certain issues."_

Peter scoffs, a fake relationship didn't need rules…did it?

 _"Okay, like what?"_

Lara Jean shakes her head.

 _"Well for example, I don't want you to kiss me anymore."_

Peter stares at the baffling girl, dumbfounded.

 _"Are you crazy? Who's gonna believe we're in a relationship if I'm not allowed to kiss you?"_

 _"Well, you know you may be the James Dean of this kind of stuff but I've never had a boyfriend before."_

Peter shakes his head but he's still listening.

He wouldn't disrespect Lara Jean. He wouldn't disrespect any woman.

His mother taught him better than that and he promised himself he'd never be like his dad.

 _"You know, you have the references of an 80-year-old woman."_

It's more a matter of fact but Lara Jean's quiet demeanor makes Peter curious.

 _"And why does that matter?"_

 _"It matters because I don't want all my firsts to be fake."_

 _Oooh_. Now Peter gets it.

 _"If I'm going to be making out with someone, I'm gonna do it for real."_

Peter still has a few counter arguments he wants to try…PDA was a major part of his plan to make Gen jealous.

 _"Okay, but you kissed me first."_

Lara Jean remains silent, a tactic he's starting to realize she uses quite often, perhaps to get out of saying what she really means.

She looks to him, adamant. _"This is non-negotiable."_

Peter concedes defeat. He won't push Lara Jean to do anything she doesn't want to do.

 _"Ugh, Fine."_

He stands up, just a bit too agitated to be sitting down.

 _"But we need to figure something out because people are gonna get very suspicious if I'm not allowed to touch you."_

He had been looking forward to kissing Lara Jean and making Gen as jealous as he had been about the college guy he had heard so much about but never actually saw.

Now Lara Jean concedes.

 _"Okay, you have a point. How about this? You can put your hand in my back pocket."_ Lara Jean smiles up at Peter, all cute as if he knows what putting his hand in her back pocket even means.

Was it code for butt stuff?

He needed clarification. _"Hand in your back pocket?_

Lara Jean hums a simple affirmation " _Mhm_." As if that answered everything.

 _"What the hell is that?"_ Peter asks, completely confused.

 _"Sixteen Candles? It's the opening image."_

Peter stares at Lara Jean unamused and somewhat confused.

 _"It's a couples thing..."_ Lara Jean looks at Peter, now questioning herself.

How could Peter not know this thing that couples do, right?

 _"Yeah, well maybe in the '70s."_

Peter is skeptical this idea of hers will work. He'd much rather stick to PDA he was familiar with.

Lara Jean tries to justify the _classic_ status of her favorite filmmaker.

 _"Sixteen Candles was the 80s. John Hughes?"_

Peter just shrugs his shoulders, oblivious as to who this John Hughes person, is.

 _"Nothing?"_ Lara Jean is surprised by Peter's lack of movie knowledge when it comes to teen classics.

 _"Okay…Two more rules. You have to watch Sixteen Candles with me because it's a classic…"_

Peter lets out a half-hearted groan about watching a movie with Lara Jean as she excitedly adds it to the contract.

She was already making dates for them. This fake relationship was going to be easy.

 _"And we can never tell anyone this relationship is fake, because it would be too humiliating for the both of us."_

Peter offers Lara Jean a " _Duh_ " and offhandedly mentions his favorite movie, because hello, What's the first rule of Fight Club?

Now it's Lara Jean's turn to not get the reference. _"What?"_

 _"Are you serious? You've never seen Fight Club?"_

Lara Jean shakes her head no, her lips pursed in this impossibly cute way and suddenly Peter wishes he was actually allowed to kiss her.

 _"Oh, my God! Okay, write it down. Double feature. After we watch the Candles movie, we are watching Fight Club."_

Lara Jean gets back to writing, adding _Fight Club_ to their movie date night.

 _"Fight Club…Sixteen Candles…No snitching. Anything else?"_

Lara Jean looks to Peter and he can't help but think about the letter she wrote for him.

Writing and sending letters was so old school but also really romantic.

That night when Peter thought he had been Lara Jean's _only_ love letter recipient, he felt special…even if she had taken the wind out of his sails when she came clean about the other four guys.

Peter thinks back on his relationship with Gen and what he could have done differently.

 _"I could…umm…I could write you notes, everyday."_

Peter stares at Lara Jean and gauges her reaction. When Gen had asked for notes it felt like a chore but with Lara Jean…well she wrote him, first.

It only seemed fair he return the kind gesture.

Lara Jean's eyes are locked onto Peter and for a minute he thinks he sees that crush she claimed to have on him.

She scrunches her nose in the cutest way when she asks, " _You'd do that?"_

Peter's quick to respond. " _Sure_."

 _"Gen was always on me to write her them. I never did, so if I start sending them to you, she'll be pissed, it'll be good."_

Lara Jean struggles to find the right words before settling on " _How romantic."_

Getting back to the contract, Peter thinks of more things to add.

 _"Also, you have to come with me to my lacrosse games and parties."_

 _"Then you have to pick up my sister and I and drives us to school every single day."_

 _"Okay."_ Peter takes the notebook from Lara Jean.

 _"But you're coming with me on the ski trip."_

Peter doodles the word 'Ski Trip' over-exaggerating the importance of the trip.

Lara Jean stares at him, perhaps contemplating the pros and cons of the contract.

 _"Umm. That's like three months away from now. Do you think we're still gonna be doing this by then?"_

Peter didn't really have a good answer. He just knew his friends were going on the trip and he didn't want to go without a girlfriend.

If Gen was still hung up on the college guy by then, Peter would need a back up plan.

 _"Let's call it a contingency."_

Lara Jean takes back the pen and looks over the contract.

Peter feels the need to justify his insistence she join him on the trip.

 _"Look, no one in their right mind is gonna let their boyfriend go on that trip without them, so if we are still doing this by the time it comes around, you have to go with me."_

He stares at Lara Jean, expecting a bigger debate on the topic.

She shocks him when she says, _"Okay. Deal."_

Lara Jean makes two separate lines underneath the contract for the two parties to sign. She offers Peter the notebook and pen. He signs it without hesitation. He hands her the pen and watches her as she signs it.

She extends her hand to him, to shake on the deal.

He can't help but laugh as he takes her soft hand in his and shakes.

 _A deal's a deal._


	9. The Kitty Test

Peter arrives right on time on his first day to pick up Lara Jean and her sister.

He **HONKS** the car horn to announce his arrival when he sees the girls on the porch.

He opens the door and stands up.

 _"Hey. Y'all ready?"_

Lara Jean's little sister responds with a resounding _"Oh hell yes!"_

The girls get into the car and everyone starts to settle in for the ride.

Lara Jean straps herself in.

As Peter pulls his seat belt over himself, he sees something liquid-y in Lara Jean's little sister hands. In his car…

 _"Hey, little LJ, what is that?"_

The girl looks unamused by his clever nickname.

 _"A Korean yogurt smoothie? And my name, thanks for asking, is Katherine Song Covey. Kitty to my friends. You can call me Katherine."_

She was not to be messed with and nothing like Lara Jean in personality.

 _"Yes, ma'am."_ Peter looks to Lara Jean, impressed by his formal introduction to the Covey Clan.

 _"She's feisty!_ " Lara Jean smirks as she nods, fully aware of her sister and her antics.

 _"Kitty, put on your seat belt."_

Kitty reaches for her seat belt. _"So how exactly do you know my sister again?"_

Peter chuckles, " _Uh, well I guess I'm her boyfriend."_

Peter faces Kitty to see how she takes that answer when Lara Jean almost does a legit spit take in his front seat.

 _I guess she hasn't told her family._

 _"Can I have some of that?_ " Peter did his best to seem nonchalant.

Kitty offers him the unopened treat, _"Sure."_

Peter opens it and takes a sip. It's delicious.

He looks to Lara Jean, surprised. " _Oh wow. That is really good."_

 _"Hey, what do I have to do to get you to bring me one of these tomorrow?"_

Kitty's face lights up. " _You're driving us again?"_

 _"Yeah, of course."_

 _"Okay, you can call me Kitty!"_ She takes the opened drink and sits back.

Peter leans over to Lara Jean, whispering albeit sort of loudly, " _Progress."_

She offers him a hard earned smirk.

He had passed the Kitty test.


	10. The Butt Pocket

Lara Jean and Peter walk into the cafeteria, his hand in her back pocket.

Everyone nods and greets Peter, the jock. No one seems to bat an eye at his new arm candy.

Peter was skeptical about the butt pocket idea but now with his hand, firmly on her ass, he has no regrets.

In a way it feels even more intimate than full blown PDA because it's 'their' thing. No one else in school is doing it, despite Lara Jean's insistence that it was a normal couple thing to do.

And all eyes were on them.

Peter can't help but yank on Lara Jean's pocket like a rip cord, sending her spinning right back into his arms.

She's giggling like a school girl with a crush and Peter knows Gen is watching.

He digs into his own back pocket for the note he wrote Lara Jean in their lit class.

 _"This is for you."_

Lara Jean dutifully takes the note and lets Peter tuck her hair behind her ear.

He leans in to whisper _"good job",_ as he catches Gen's bulging eyes.

 _It was totally working._

Lara Jean looks up at Peter, their height difference just adding to their cute factor, and he wonders if she knows he sees her staring at his lips. Peter thinks it's cute.

 _"I'll see you in a bit, okay?"_

They go their separate ways, garnering even more attention as Adler High's New It Couple.


	11. Greg's Party : Part 1

Peter **KNOCKS** on Lara Jean's front door.

He's hoping she's ready to go but he's used to waiting because Gen always took forever to get ready.

It's not long before she answers, covered in flour and wearing an apron.

" _Hey_." It's not the warmest greeting he's received from her but he'll take it.

Maybe she needs some cheering up.

 _"Uh, who are you supposed to be, the Pillsbury Doughboy?"_

 _"No. I'm making cupcakes for Kitty's bake sale."_

 _She's precious._

 _"Can I come in?"_

 _"Sure."_

She's obviously running behind schedule which isn't a big deal.

Fashionably late worked for Peter.

 _"Cool._

Lara Jean enters the home, Peter just behind her.

He rambles on about how brownies are easier to make en masse because squares are easier to cut and how his mom used to do it all the time for his little brother.

His attempt at small talk fails when he realizes he somehow managed to mention similarities between his mom and fake girlfriend.

Peter really hoped she hadn't noticed, too busy cracking eggs into a bowl.

 _"Peter Kavinsky, what are you doing here?"_

 _"What, did you not read my note? I'm taking you to Greg's party. "_

Lara Jean scoffs, _"Oh, I'm not going to that."_

 _"Uh, yeah, you are. One, Gen is gonna be there, and two, parties are in the contract. "_

There was no way she was pulling out of this party. Everyone knows it's not really official until you go to a party together.

 _"Sorry, Peter, I can't."_

Peter looks at Lara Jean, expecting her to hold up her end of their strange contract.

That's when her dad walks in. _"You can't what? Is that Peter Kavinsky?"_

Peter can't help but chuckle because of course he remembers Lara Jean's dad. He's a doctor and had been to so many "bring your parent to school" days.

 _"Little Peter Kavinsky, you're as tall as me now."_

Peter extends his hand to shake, ever the respectful young man.

 _"It's good to see you again, Dr. Covey."_

Lara Jean's father takes Peter's hand and shakes it.

 _"You can call me Dan."_

 _He was in._

Parents that let you call them by their first names are cool. And cool parents love Peter.

Perhaps he could get her dad could to get Lara Jean out of their house.

 _"I'm just here to pick up Lara Jean, take her to a friend's party."_

No parent wants to hear a male teenager ask to take their daughter to a high school party, but Peter knows how to stick this landing.

 _"The parents will be home, and I will definitely have her home early. Is it alright if we go?"_

 _Dan is boisterous in his "Yes." Lara Jean practically yells, "No!"_

Peter can't believe his ears. How could Lara Jean not want to go to a party?

 _"I can't go. I have to finish these cupcakes."_

Lara Jean busies her hands with baking supplies in hopes of getting out of her party responsibilities with actual responsibilities.

 _"I think Kitty and I can handle some cupcakes."_ Lara Jean shakes her head in utter disagreement. Peter observes the strange familial back and forth.

 _"Why don't you go have fun with your friend Peter Kavinsky?"_

Peter can't help but smirk. She really hadn't told anyone in her family she was dating or that she had a boyfriend, albeit a fake one.

Kitty hadn't even ratted her out to their dad.

Lara Jean continued to beg her father but to no avail.

 _"Get dressed, get changed, you look like a crazy lady."_

Dan was not holding back as he dropped harsh truth bombs all over his daughter.

She looks over to Peter, either embarrassed or reluctant, Peter's not sure which, before her father gets her to leave the kitchen.

As soon as she's gone, Dan turns to Peter.

 _"No drinking. No Drugs. No hands."_

Peter listens intently to the succinct rules Dr. Covey lays out for dating his daughter.

 _"You got it."_

He wouldn't jeopardize his chances with Lara Jean.

* * *

When they get to Greg's front door, Lara Jean is still trying to get out of going to the party despite the fact that they are already there.

 _"No, we're going. It's in the contract."_

Peter turns the knob and opens the door. No one greets them in what appears to be a mansion.

 _Greg's new place is freaking sweet._

Lara Jean grabs her hair and ties it into a pony tail.

 _"What are you doing? Give me this."_ Peter stops her.

He takes Lara Jean's colorful scrunchie and places it around his wrist.

She insists that he give it back to her, but probably because she has no clue how hot she even is with her hair down.

 _"I'm keeping it. I like your hair down."_

Peter reaches for his phone in his back pocket and mutters " _You look pretty"_ just loud enough for Lara Jean to hear. She adjusts her hair, tucking down flyaway strands, suppressing a smile.

 _"I'll prove it to you_." He points his phone's camera towards her. She makes a cute little pout, her face in her hands, embarrassed and irresistible all at once. Peter had won the fake girlfriend lottery.

He shows her the picture and she concedes.

 _"But you can't lose it. That's my favorite scrunchie."_

Peter plays with the elastic band and snaps it, staring at Lara Jean. It definitely wasn't going to fall off.

 _"Deal. Give me your phone."_

Lara Jean gives Peter a skeptical look and asks, " _Why_?" Wary of his actions.

Peter's not sure if he should be insulted. Why did she feel like she couldn't trust him?

 _"Would you trust me?"_ She sighs, at his accusatory tone, and pulls out her cell phone. She gives it to him.

He takes a good selfie on the first try because he's just that good.

 _"Alright, you need to make this your new background."_ Peter shows Lara Jean the photo he just took of himself.

They need his and her cell phone wall papers if they were going to be nauseatingly convincing.

Lara Jean was skeptical. " _What's your new background?_ "

 _"Girl, come on. You know I already got it."_

Peter confidently pulls out his phone and shows her the picture he just took of her with the time across the top, his new wall paper a giant picture of her.

Lara Jean concedes once more and offers him her hand.

He takes it enthusiastically and leads her into the party, " _Leggo_."

She's suddenly pulling him back with as much of her weight as she can, which if Peter's being real, isn't much.

The girl is kinda tiny. In like a petite way.

 _"Wait maybe I should just …_ " Peter can't bring himself to listen to anymore of Lara Jean's excuses.

They were teenagers at a party and they were going to have fun. He would show her.

 _"Come on."_


	12. Greg's Party : Part 2

Peter makes the rounds, greeting friends, introducing his arrival with Lara Jean's hand in his.

He finds Greg playing beer pong and compliments his friend's new home.

Peter does all he can not to look at Gen in her small red party dress. He was here with Lara Jean.

He turns to Lara Jean and gives her his full attention. She offers him a small, sincere smile.

Peter likes being able to tell the subtle differences between her facial expressions. Especially her smiles.

 _"I'm gonna get you a drink._ " Peter looks to Greg. " _You want some?_ " Greg says " _Yes_ " as Peter makes his getaway.

Peter finds the kitchen, grabs a few cups, and fills two of them with beer. He opens the refrigerator and pulls out a bottle of kombucha.

* * *

Peter makes his way towards Lara Jean just as she's talking with Gen.

 _"Well you know actually Peter's going to get me a drink, but thank you so much for offering."_

Gen's mouth hangs open and Peter is sure in this moment that Lara Jean is the best thing to happen to him in a long time.

It was his turn to play hero.

 _"Ooh. What's up, babe?"_

Peter hops over the couch easily and takes the seat next to Lara Jean. He offers her a cup, the drink he promised her.

Gen makes her exit as dramatic as possible but Lara Jean and Peter pay it no mind.

Lara takes the cup and takes a full swig.

Peter tries not to watch Gen storm off when Lara Jean makes a gagging noise.

 _"Why is beer so vinegary?"_

Peter chuckles at the mistake and informs her it's actually not. He offers her the right cup as he takes back his kombucha.

Lara Jean nods when he reminds her that he's driving. He's not drinking liquor.

 _"You drink Kombucha?"_ Lara Jean sounds impressed and Peter can't help but feel a little pleased with himself.

He pulls out his phone. _"Here. Take a selfie."_

Peter holds out the phone so that they'll both be in the shot when she leans in close to his cheek for a kiss. She hesitates for a moment but he wants her to do it. _"It's alright. You do it."_

She gives him the kiss, albeit it on his cheek and Peter can't help but smile at the idea that Covey was breaking her own rule, in the most innocent way of course.

The fake couple strike another pose.

* * *

Peter's in the bathroom, drying his hands on a towel, getting ready to call it a night. He had promised to get Lara Jean home early.

The door opens and right as Peter says " _it's occupied"_ , Gen appears from behind.

 _Crap_.

Peter grips the towel in his hands just a bit tighter than he normally would, on edge. Gen and him alone was trouble. He could feel it.

 _"Lara Jean Covey, really?"_

Peter can't help but scoff. He really had found her weak spot. Why did she hate LJ so much? Was it really because Lara Jean had kissed him in middle school? That sounded … immature didn't feel like the right word. He'd circle back to it.

Peter sits down on the sink, bringing himself closer to Gen's eye level. He does it without even thinking about it.

 _"What do you care?"_

Gen remains silent and looks down, away from Peter. Was he really getting to her? Was making her jealous actually working?

She perks up at the sight of Lara Jean's scrunchie on his arm.

 _"Aw, this is so cute! Is this hers?"_

Gen quickly pulls the scrunchie off from Peter's arm. He puts up no resistance.

How did she still have so much power over him?

 _"Come on."_ Peter whispers, more to himself than as a protest against Gen's actions.

She takes the scrunchie and looks into the mirror as she uses the hair tie to make a short side pony tail.

Peter can't help but watch as his ex-girlfriend taunts him.

 _"How do I look?"_

 _Peter can't lie._

 _"You look good, Gen. You always look good."_

She smiles at his response and Peter hates himself for feeding her ego.

 _"Come on, give it back."_

 _"No, I'm going to keep it for a while, 'k? Don't worry, I won't tell."_

Peter recognizes that evil glint in her eye and knows whatever Gen is planning, it'll be painful.

* * *

When Peter makes his escape, he looks for Lara Jean. She's right where he left her, but not alone.

She's talking to Lucas James and smiling. Was that a twinge of jealousy he just felt. For the gay guy she had no chance in hell with?

Peter hasn't had anything to drink all night and he needs to get as far away from Gen as possible.

But he can't leave Covey. He was her ride.

And he also doesn't really want to go home.

Lara Jean smiles at Lucas as he burps in her face. Peter misses the part where it's funny.

 _"Hey. Do you want to get out of here, go grab some food?"_

Lucas shoos Lara Jean away and tells her to go. Peter feels just a bit more secure in his fake relationship. He didn't think he had to worry about Lucas.

Lara Jean agrees to leaving and makes her way to the exit. Peter follows after her.


	13. After Party Dinner Date at Corner Cafe

Peter and Lara Jean are back at the Corner Cafe.

He likes their milkshakes and recognizes that its a safe space for her. She seems much more relaxed than she was at the party.

She dunks her last fry into what's left of the ketchup on her plate.

Peter showers Lara Jean in what he thinks are compliments.

 _"You did so good tonight, Gen was pissed."_

 _"Yeah, well I just hope she doesn't put glass in my smoothie on Monday."_

Peter laughs. _She's got a sense of humor._

 _"I love how you're not afraid of her."_

He admires Lara Jean's unique style of bravery. After spending so much time together, he was noticing things about her.

Sure, she's quiet but she was also bold, in her wardrobe, in how she handled bullying...

He found it all _very_ _attractive_.

 _"No, no. I'm terrified of her."_

Peter disagrees with her, although taking ownership of her fears was also _very attractive._

He clarifies. " _But you don't let her steamroll over you. Like that day in school when she was being a complete bitch about your shoes."_

 _"You remember that?"_ Lara Jean sounds almost embarrassed but she shouldn't be because it was totally bad ass and Peter wants her to know.

 _"Yeah, you kidding me? Of course."_

He'd never really witnessed anyone serve it back to Gen like Lara Jean and Chris had.

 _"I mean, I couldn't say anything because we were together and everything but those shoes weren't just cool, I thought that they were kinda hot."_

Lara Jean smirks, her eye brows jump up in surprise at his confession, and she looks away. _Was she being modest?_

 _"Look, Gen's gorgeous, but you have way better style."_

Lara Jean takes the compliment. She gives Peter the most awkward _"Thank you"_ he's ever received and he kind of likes it.

The waitress returns and asks if they want anything else.

The fake couple tell her they're good and Peter pulls out his wallet.

As the waitress grabs the dishes and clears up, Peter's phone **vibrates**.

He pulls it out and checks who it's from. Another text from Gen.

He stopped responding to her when he realized she was just digging around for information about his relationship with Lara Jean.

Don't get him wrong. Peter was happy his revenge plot to get Gen back was working but he was also kind of upset by how big of a freaking hypocrite she was being.

Gen was allowed to break up with him and move on and date some older dude but god forbid Peter hang out with Lara Jean.

Now Gen won't stop texting him. He could've sworn that's exactly what he wanted and yet he can't help but be turned off by her attention-seeking antics.

 _"She just makes me so angry sometimes."_

Lara Jean is already standing, ready to go home.

 _"We're still talking about her?"_

She adjusts her hair as she puts on her jacket.

 _"Like tonight, she barely talks to me when we're at the party, and when we leave, I have a thousand texts from her."_

Lara Jean looks down at the floor, as if unwilling to look Peter in the eyes in this moment as he gripes about his love life.

She inquires, curious. _"Okay, well have you been responding?"_

Peter quickly denies responding because he hadn't in a long time.

A day was a long time, right?

He resigns himself to calling her when he gets home.

 _"So you guys still talk on the phone, then?_

Peter's honest. " _Well I mean not as much as we used to, but yeah, sometimes."_

Lara Jean gives Peter the most judgmental face he's ever seen her wear. She never struck him as the judgy type.

 _"What?"_ He needed to know what she was thinking.

 _"Hmmm?"_ She plays cute and oblivious well but it's not working on him right now.

 _Peter calls her out. "You do this thing, you got like this whole judgy face scenario going on."_

 _Lara Jean opens up, not one to hold back._

 _"Well I guess that I just think it's really weird that you still talk to your ex-girlfriend on the phone. It's not healthy."_

 _Ouch, LJ. What did she know?_

 _"Oh, I'm sorry, you're the expert, here? You've never even had a boyfriend."_

Who was Lara Jean to tell him how to handle his old relationship when she had never even been in one?

 _"Well you've only had one girlfriend, and you're completely obsessed with her so that doesn't necessarily make you The Bachelor."_

Lara Jean was dropping hard truth bombs like her dad.

 _"Well, Ok. One, I am not…obsessed with her"_

Lara Jean nods her head, but she's got this look in her eye Peter doesn't recognize.

 _"Okay. So then, prove it. Don't call her tonight."_

She tosses her hair back behind her shoulders in the cutest power play he's ever seen. Was she daring him?

 _"You know, for some one who is quiet all the time, you sure do you have a lot of opinions."_

Opinions Peter never asked for…why did it matter so much if he talked to Gen?

 _"I think that's just because no one's ever been honest with you before."_

Lara Jean has the audacity to smile at him, a kind of smug smirk. Peter kind of likes it, almost as much as her just being honest with him.

 _"Okay. Well, fine. Be honest with me, then. Why haven't you ever had a boyfriend?"_

Lara Jean stares at Peter Kavinsky and plays dumb.

 _"Well I don't know. I guess no one's ever really liked me like that."_

Peter calls bullshit. Lara Jean's too cute to have never had someone after her. Peter remembers how cute she was in the 7th grade and why he had insisted on that kiss...

 _"Lies. I know that those are lies, because I know for a fact Carlos Myers asked you to Spring Formal last year and you said no."_

Carlos was a cool guy. Why turn him down?

 _"Are you keeping tabs on me?"_

Peter deflects. _"Come on, Covey, you gotta talk to me. What happened to no secrets? Fight Club, remember?"_

Lara Jean gets quiet for a moment. Peter watches her as she collects her thoughts.

 _"Okay. Um…"_

He can tell she's about to tell him something she doesn't tell many people, ever and Peter is all ears.

It's weird how much he feels he can trust Lara Jean over Gen. It feels almost wrong and yet makes perfect sense at the same time.

 _"So love and dating? I love to read about it, and it's fun to write about and to think about in my head, but…when it's real…"_

Lara Jean hesitates and Peter can't help but chime in. He sees the fear in her eyes.

 _"What, it's scary?"_

She nods, her eyes, solemn, with a whispered " _Yeah."_

Peter has never been more confused by the girl across from him than right in this moment.

This was the girl who had hand written him the most personal love letter he had ever received.

Sure he was young and who knows, maybe he'd receive more love letters in his life time.

But Lara Jean had spoken to him on that lightly scented piece of paper and bared her soul to him. _Was this not the same girl?_

 _"Why? Why is that scary?"_ He needed to know her reasoning.

 _"Because the more people that you let into your life, um the more that can just walk right out."_

Peter hears the emotion in Lara Jean's voice and he's definitely hit a soft spot.

Lara Jean had lost her mother. A loss he couldn't truly even fathom.

 _"Just like…like your mom, right?"_

Lara Jean nods, unable to put her thoughts to words.

Peter really likes Lara Jean. He trusts her. He can talk to her.

 _"Did you know that my dad left us?"_

 _"Yeah. That was a while ago, right?"_

Peter can't really judge what 'a while ago' is because it still feels just as bad as the first day. _Had it already been two summers?_

Lara Jean listens, intently to Peter. He feels safe sharing this with her.

 _"He's got a new wife and kid now."_

Lara Jean tries to apologize as if she had anything to do with his dad being shitty.

 _"No, it's fine. It's…I don't usually talk about it. I just felt like maybe you'd understand 'cause of your mom."_

And suddenly he hears it out loud and holy crap did he just compare his dead beat dad to her dead and probably amazing mother?

He tries to make a quick recovery.

 _"Not that it is anywhere near the same thing."_

 _"No, no, it's totally fine. I completely understand."_

Lara Jean uses her hands to emphasize her point to Peter and he can't help but stare at her, in awe.

She was way different from Gen, and maybe that was a good thing.

 _"Yeah, It's hard, huh?"_

Peter can't bring himself to say that his life is hard. He has both of his parents, he's the most popular guy in school. Self pity doesn't come easy to him.

He tries to be strong but it comes off more brazen.

 _"It's whatever."_

Lara Jean gives Peter her undivided attention. " _Well we don't have to talk about it, but it's not whatever."_

Peter didn't know he needed to hear that. He wants to tell her something that she may need to hear too.

 _"Well, you know I think it's funny, you say that you're scared of commitment and relationships, but you don't seem to be afraid to be with me."_

Maybe Peter was getting her to come out of her shell.

 _"Well, there's no reason to be."_ Lara Jean sounds somewhat confident in her reply and it makes Peter wonder.

 _"Yeah? Why's that?"_

He gives her his worst/best smolder. He thinks it just might work.

 _"Cause we're just pretending."_

And just like that, Peter remembers what Lara Jean had said before, right in that very cafe.

She said she didn't like him and that she wasn't actually trying to date him.

And she had never really told him how she felt about Sanderson. She just kept saying he was off limits because of her sister.

 _Was she actually in love with Sanderson?_

Peter couldn't shake the feeling that he had already made a big mistake.

 _"Right. Of course. Lara Jean Covey, ladies and gentlemen, you can count on her to be honest, always."_

What had Peter gotten himself into?

 _"Wait, Peter?"_

He's standing up and ready to call it a night.

He gives Covey a _"Hmm?"_ Acknowledging her question.

 _"Are we cool?"_

Peter needs to go home. But first he has to drop off Covey.

He grabs his jacket from the chair and plays it smooth. He could do aloof.

 _"Yeah, we're fine, Covey. Thank you for coming to the party tonight."_

Peter walks away, eager to just lie in his bed.

She follows him out as he holds the door open for her.

He'd had enough for one day.

* * *

Peter watches from the driver seat of his car as Lara Jean opens her front door and closes it behind her.

He pulls out his phone and quickly thumbs through the pictures from the night. He has a lot of great shots with Covey.

He stops on the picture of her kissing his cheek and smiles to himself.

A familiar pang in his heart aches.

 _Crap_.

Lara Jean didn't want anything real, not with Peter.

He was somewhat sure of that. Although her hand written love letter in his room says otherwise…

Peter stares at the picture, alone in his car.

He needed to stick to his plan. Gen was the plan... but it doesn't feel like before.

He's still sitting in front of Covey's house when he posts the picture to his instagram with the caption "Me and BAE."

He knows he should be thinking about Gen's reaction to the post but he's staring at Lara Jean's house and wondering which one of the windows is _her_ bedroom.

His phone buzzes with notifications. He catches sight of Lara Jean's IG handle.

She liked the picture and commented. He smiles at her dork comment and sends her a kissy face.

The weird game he'd gotten her to play? Well it was made for two.


	14. My Very Real Girlfriend

Fake dating Lara Jean was a walk in the park.

She always ate lunch with Peter in the cafeteria despite how strange his friends were; her interactions with Greg were particularly hilarious only because she did her best to try to keep up with him.

She even tolerated his weird nickname game.

Peter knew Lara Jean wasn't very popular but he hadn't realized how few friends she had. He could count them on one hand if he didn't include her family. Watching her having fun with his friends, it kind of warmed his heart. Not that he would ever tell her that.

They were just pretending…right?

* * *

Peter makes his way to Lara Jean's locker. She's changing her books when he surprises her, wrapping his arms around her.

 _"Hey, I have something for you."_

Peter lets Lara Jean go and hands her another fake love note.

She accepts it with a smile.

Without reading it, she puts her hand down the neckhole of her shirt and discreetly tucks it into what Peter can only assume is her bra. _Woah_.

Her mouth is moving but Peter is miles away, unable to process. He stares at her, mouth open. It was **_difficult_** being a male teenager sometimes.

 _"Hello? Are you even listening to me?_ " Lara Jean stares at Peter, concerned.

Peter licks his lips. " _I'm sorry, what?_ "

Lara Jean repeats herself, " _The test. How'd it go?"_

Peter can't help but smile now because Lara Jean is going to be so proud of him.

 _"I totally aced it. You were right. That study session was good. You're the best tutor."_

Lara Jean smiles at the compliment, _"Thanks."_

Peter can't help the feeling that he wants to impress her. _"I even finished early."_

It's at this exact moment Chris walks up to the cute couple. _"Dude that is not something to be proud of."_

Peter looks around to see if anyone else had heard him say that out loud. _"Ha Ha, Chris you're hilarious."_

Lara Jean hands Chris a textbook, ignoring Peter's back and forth with her best friend. _"Thanks for letting me borrow it."_

Chris takes the large book and salutes the couple as she makes her exit, "Anytime LJ. _Later, love birds."_

Peter turns back to Lara Jean as she finishes up in her locker. _"Thanks for helping me study."_

"Of course. Just glad I can help." She smiles at Peter that smile he's grown to love so much.

He makes a decision.

 _I'm all in. Right now._

Lara Jean could fake all she wanted but Peter was done with that.

He liked Lara Jean, a lot.

And they were technically already boyfriend and girlfriend.

Lara Jean didn't have to know he wasn't pretending.

Hell, maybe he could even get her to fall in love with him.

She closes her locker and grabs his hand. Peter can't stop the smile that makes its way to his face.

 _"Can you help me with history?"_ He asks, smitten.

Lara Jean says " _Sure_ " with a smile.

Peter intertwines their fingers and it feels right. Her hand in his.

He suggests his place. Lara nods her head, " _Okay_."

Peter plays it smooth. " _Cool. You can meet my family."_

He tries his best to sound nonchalant. That's not in the contract. Maybe she didn't want to meet his family.

But instead Lara Jean smiles up at him and admits she's been wanting to meet his little brother.

Peter had forgotten what happy felt like.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Let's all just pretend this was a deleted scene. Hope you enjoyed it :D


	15. Movie Night

Peter eats popcorn and tries to wrap his head around the fact that Lara Jean's favorite movie was an outdated teen romcom.

'Classics' tend to not age well and can be very racist.

Peter needed to say something.

 _"I'm sorry, isn't this character, Long Dong Duck…like, kinda racist?"_

Peter turns to Lara Jean to gauge her reaction. He didn't want to offend her but he also wasn't a complete idiot.

 _"Not 'Kind of.' Extremely racist."_

 _Validation_.

 _"So why do you like this movie?"_

It didn't make any sense to Peter.

 _"Why are you even asking that question? Hello, Jake Ryan!"_ Kitty gestures dramatically to the TV screen as if that alone forgives John Hughes all of his sexist and racist tropes.

 _"I am way better looking than that guy."_

Peter was also way more woke but he wouldn't say that out loud.

Kitty doesn't even bother looking at Peter when she says, " _You wish!"_

Peter stuffs the few popcorn kernels he has in hand into his mouth," _Oh, yeah? Incoming!"_

He playfully tosses a pillow at Kitty. He lets her hit him with her pillow repeatedly and moves her popcorn bowl so it won't spill.

He really liked movie nights at the Covey household.


	16. Family Dinner

Peter and Lara Jean sit in his car in his drive way. He can't remember the last time his palms were actually sweaty.

 _"Hey, thanks for agreeing to this dinner thing with my family. I know it's not in the contract…"_

He's nervous introducing Lara Jean to his mom, like he's rubbing it in her face. Or maybe he was nervous because his girlfriend was meeting his mom. Probably a healthy combination of both.

But Lara Jean just smirks at him and quips, _"I'm probably going to enjoy this a lot more than the parties that are actually in the contract."_

Peter chuckles to himself. He liked it when she made him laugh.

 _"Yeah, well when I told my mom I had a new girlfriend, she insisted she meet you as soon as she could."_

Lara Jean blushes and it occurs to Peter that he's taking yet another one of her firsts: Her first 'meet the parents'.

Lara smiles at Peter, and says, " _She sounds like a good mom."_

It melts his heart just a little bit.

Lara Jean had really worked him. She had his heart and she had no idea.

He returns her smile and nods.

 _"I guess I'm just lucky."_

Lara Jean chuckles as she opens her door. Peter follows her lead.

* * *

Peter sits at the dinner table, so far so good.

His mom looks over to LJ.

"We're so happy to finally meet you, Lara Jean."

She gives Peter's mom a friendly smile.

 _"So Peter tells me you that you have two sisters."_

Lara Jean takes to the small talk like a pro.

 _"Yes, I have an older sister who just left for college, and I have a younger sister, who's Owen's age."_

Lara Jean smiles as she looks over to Owen.

 _"Aw. Well, your mom must love having girls. And me? I'm stuck with these two heathens."_

Peter's heart stops. He glances over to Lara Jean before correcting his mother.

 _"Mom, I told you. Lara Jean's mother passed away when she was little."_

Peter's mom looks a little more than mortified when she says, _"I am so sorry, Lara Jean, I —"_

 _Lara Jean smiles and the tension in the room is gone._

 _"Actually, she—-she did love having girls." Lara Jean smiles as she talks about her mom. "Although, Kitty is definitely still a heathen."_

Peter's mom laughs at Lara Jean's little joke.

Dinner goes well.

* * *

Lara Jean helps Peter clean up after dinner.

 _"So, Owen's a pretty shy kid, huh?_

He stacks the dirty dishes into the dishwasher, _"Yeah."_

 _"I think Kitty could help with that."_

Peter likes the idea of their families spending time together. Especially if means Owen would socialize more.

 _"Yeah?"_

 _Lara Jean gives him an "Mhmm"._

 _Did she know she was flirting? Or just being a good girlfriend?_

Peter pretends to mull it over as he says, _"Okay."_

 _"I think they would be good friends."_

Peter agrees, because Lara Jean is probably always right.

Now feels like a good moment to apologize for his mom's slip up.

 _"Hey, I'm really sorry about what my mom said to you."_

He never wants Lara Jean to feel uncomfortable, especially around his family.

 _"No, it's okay."_

She hands him her dishes to place in the dishwasher.

 _"Honestly, you know, it's nice talking about her like it's normal. Like it's not some tragedy."_

She hops up onto his kitchen counter as he closes with the dishwasher.

 _"Is it weird not having your dad around?"_

Peter thinks about her question, but he already knows the answer.

 _"It's not as weird as it used to be. Sometimes I walk around the house and see he's not in any of the photos anymore, and I really miss him."_

Peter's looking away from Lara Jean as he bares this part of his soul to her. He can admit he's scared but it doesn't hold him back. He can be honest. Especially with her.

 _"But then I think about everything he's doing with his new family that he used to do with us, and I just get so mad I'm glad he's gone."_

He's looking at Lara Jean when she says, " _You don't mean that. You can be mad at someone and still miss them."_

Peter appreciated her wise words.

 _"I bet you really miss your mom, huh?"_

Lara Jean nods, _"Yeah. Everyday. But you know it's…It's been so long now that, like…Okay it's like this…"_

Peter listens with intent; Lara Jean was being vulnerable with him. He wanted her to always feel safe with him.

 _"I'll be doing my homework, or I'll be washing dishes or something, and I'm thinking about my family, and I forget there was a time where it wasn't just my dad and my sisters."_

Peter nods his head in understanding as Lara Jean open up.

 _"And it only happens for like a quarter of a second, but I feel really, really guilty about it."_

Lara Jean looks at Peter when she says _"I've never told anyone that before."_

 _"I mean, I get it. It makes sense to me."_ Peter feels the need to share something with her, if only to make her better understand why he understands her. _"I don't actually hate my dad, I didn't mean it like that."_

Lara Jean nods, wearing this knowing look, like she already knew that because, duh, of course she did.

 _"I mean, at least he's not, you know…"_

 _Crap._

Peter didn't want to make this precious moment awkward.

" _Dead_." Lara Jean says the word without fear.

Peter apologizes.

Lara Jean lets out a breathy sigh, " _It's okay. It's actually really nice having someone to talk to about this stuff."_

She looks to Peter and he can't help but nod, eagerly. He could win her over. It was only a matter of time.

 _"You're a good listener."_

The compliment warms Peter and he hopes he's not blushing.

 _"Yeah?_ " Maybe he's fishing for more, maybe he's just flirting with his not fake girlfriend.

She nods in confirmation.

 _"Why, thank you."_ Lara Jean quietly laughs at his overly polite antics.

She's smiling and Peter adores it.

He returns the compliment, _"You are too." And he means it._

Lara Jean says, _"thanks."_

Peter whispers, _"you're welcome."_


	17. Can't Call It Now

Peter cannot believe Gen is blackmailing him. Well actually he can, but he really wishes she weren't.

He agrees to meet her on the bleachers.

He's sitting there when she makes her dramatic entrance.

 _"I don't know, Peter. It's like you don't have time for me anymore."_

Peter would rather be anywhere else. Why would he make time for Gen? She wasn't his girlfriend.

 _"Literally, like all you do is hang out with her."_

Well yeah, Lara Jean was his girlfriend. What did Gen expect? " _Am I supposed to just wait around for you like an idiot, while you're off with this college guy?"_ Peter was more than allowed to move on.

Gen was being petulant. _"Seriously, he's not a good listener."_

 _"Because he's not at your beck and call like I am._ " Peter hated how much power Gen had over him. This college guy must be ignoring her texts and calls and Gen was just very high maintenance. Peter looks at Gen and finally sees how a lot of their relationship was manipulation and mind games. He remembers what loving Gen was like and for the first time since she dumped him on these very same bleachers, he can say he's over her.

 _"Gen, you can't keep doing this to me._ " She needed to let him go.

 _"But she's not coming on the ski trip, is she? Because that's our thing."_

Was she being serious? Peter didn't want _anything_ with Gen.

 _"What does it matter? You have a boyfriend."_

Peter was ready for this conversation to be over.

 _"Yeah, but…maybe by then…I won't."_

Peter scoffs at the idea. He had to get to class.

* * *

Peter exits class when he sees Lara Jean talking to Josh Sanderson.

 _Oh, no._

 _"Hey, Lara Jean."_ Peter scans his surroundings.

Lara Jean shoulders her bag, says her goodbyes to Sanderson, and makes her way to Peter.

They turn a corner and Peter needs to talk to her about this because he still doesn't know how she feels about Josh Sanderson. He also got a letter…

 _"What do you think that people are gonna say when they see my girlfriend cozying up to Sanderson?"_

Lara Jean is speed walking or what feels like the early stages of running away.

This was not good.

 _"What do you think people will say when they hear you're practically begging to get back together with Gen on the bleachers?"_

 _Crap._

Peter needed to turn this around.

 _"Oh, what so you're spying on me now?"_ He needed Lara Jean to know that she could trust him.

 _"Not intentionally."_

He needed to fix this.

 _"Okay, so I was talking to Gen. So what? You don't even post about us on your instagram."_

Lara Jean was all over his Instagram, it was almost embarrassing. And yet it felt good. He liked posting about her. She was great.

 _"Yeah, cause I don't want my sisters to see."_

That wasn't good enough for Peter. Kitty and Dan were more than used to having him around. He was _usually_ around.

 _"Yeah, like Kitty's gonna care."_

 _"I'm not talking about Kitty, I'm talking about Margot."_

Peter hadn't met Margot yet. Not as Lara Jean's boyfriend, anyway. Maybe that's where she drew the line…

 _"Look, Peter…I don't think either one of us thought this was going to go on for this long okay…"_

Peter's heart sinks. _No, no, no._

 _"But Josh and I are cool, Gen's sufficiently jealous, I think we need to call it."_

Peter can't believe he's being dumped. How could Lara Jean still think that he actually _wanted_ to be with Gen?

She couldn't do this to him.

 _Thank god she drew up that contract._

 _"I cannot believe you're trying to break up with me before the ski trip. That's in the contract."_

Lara Jean's got her arms crossed and Peter hates how distant she's being.

 _"Yeah, only if we're still together."_

Peter can't let her win this.

 _"We are still together! You're just trying to pull out because you're scared."_

Lara Jean is fierce in her retort, " _What do I have to be scared about?"_

 _Us_. Peter doesn't want to have to spell it out for her. She's supposed to be the smart one.

 _"You tell me, Covey."_

And now she's quiet.

Peter stares at her, sharing her silence. He's more than willing to listen but she won't even meet his gaze.

He waits as she collects herself.

 _"I'll go if Chris goes."_

Peter could make that happen.


	18. Operation : Get Chris

Peter stalks Chris down a hallway when he finally finds the elusive rebel.

 _"Hey! Chris!"_

He jogs down the hallway to catch the girl.

"What's up, PK?"

Peter follows Chris as she navigates the way to her next class.

 _"Are you going on the ski trip?"_

Chris stares at Peter like he's got three heads and lost his mind at the same time.

He's still staring at her like that isn't enough of an answer.

 _"What? No, of course not."_

Peter stops walking and grabs Chris' shoulder. She stops in her tracks and turns to face Kavinsky. He looks like he's about to beg.

 _"Dude, why does it matter?" Chris stares at PK, waiting for an answer._

 _"Can you go on the ski trip? Please?"_ Peter's doing his best puppy dog eyes but they don't seem to be working on her.

He was not above groveling.

 _"Why are you doing this?" Chris wants to know what he's trying to accomplish._

 _"Lara Jean said she'd only go if you go."_

 _"What?" Chris sounds beyond confused._

 _Peter explains,_ _"She doesn't want to go if you're not there."_

 _"How does that make sense?" Chris can't understand her best friend's motives._

Peter doesn't have a response for that. He just needs to know Chris is going on the ski trip. He needed more time to win over Lara Jean.

 _"So you'll come?"_

 _"I didn't say that. I need to talk to LJ."_

 _"What? Come o—"_

 _"LJ is my best friend."_ Chris gives Peter an evil eye he never wants to see again. _"Maybe she has a good reason for not wanting to go." Chris glares at Peter and saunters off, making quite the exit._

 _Peter watches her leave, "Fine. But keep me posted!"_

* * *

Peter stands in the refrigerated aisle of the Korean super market all the way across town. Traffic was a nightmare but he was on a mission.

He stares at the yogurt smoothie selection and mulls over which ones to get when his cell phone **vibrates**.

He pulls it out of his pocket; a simple text from Chris - _"I'M THERE. SKI TRIP IS GO."_

Peter smiles, staring at his phone like a dumb kid in love. He was.

He decides on an assorted box of the yogurt smoothies and heads to checkout.


	19. The Ski Trip

Peter sits on the bus, his bag occupying and saving the seat next to him. It was for Lara Jean.

He sees her dad's car pull up. He watches as she gets her bag and says goodbye to her dad. She looks a bit nervous as she makes her way onto the bus.

Peter awkwardly salutes Lara Jean as he tries to be smooth.

It's evident it didn't work when Lara Jean walks right by the empty seat.

Peter stands up. _"Whoa. Hey. Hey, Hey, Where are you going?"_

Lara Jean thinks she's being cool when she says, _"Um, you know, I'm gonna go sit with Chris."_

No way. Peter can fight this.

 _"Chris? Oh come on, look at her, she's sleeping. I saw her snapchat. She was up all night at this EDM concert thing."_

Lara Jean looks at Peter," _Oh well that's just more reason to sit with her. You know, don't want want her to go swallowing her tongue or anything. "_

And before Peter can protest any further, she's gone, walking away.

Maybe she was done pretending. _Crap_.

Suddenly Gen's behind him and she's asking for Lara Jean's seat. _"Is this seat taken?"_ Her eyes are big and Peter can't really think of a reason why she can't sit next to him.

He sinks back into his own seat and says _"No."_

It was going to be a long bus ride.

* * *

In the lobby of the ski lodge and resort, Peter feels a little bit more relaxed. Snow boarding would help him clear his mind. He wasn't giving up on Lara Jean, merely giving her space. If she wanted to spend time with him, he was more than willing but he wouldn't pursue her if she didn't want that.

Greg struts into the lobby with everyone's hotel card keys. _"They said, 'Greg, make sure everyone sleeps in their assigned rooms.' And I said 'Overruled, sleep where you want, sluts.'"_

Peter laughs and makes his way over to Greg.

 _"See you on the Black Diamond, Peter?"_ He looks up at the sound of his name. Gen's looking down from the balcony. _"Last one down the slopes owes the other a hot toddy."_

Peter's already looking at Lara Jean when she turns to look his way. LJ looks hurt but Peter can't really assume that.

Peter needs to ask Greg for a favor. _"Hey, man. Is it cool if we bunk up?"_

 _"What? Dude, you have a girlfriend. Why are you trying to bunk up with me?"_ Greg's inquisitive side shows as he plays detective.

 _"It could only be one of three reasons."_ Peter's eye brows raise intrigued more than anything else.

 _"One. You and Lara Jean are fighting._ " Peter doesn't say anything. " _Two. Lara Jean doesn't feel comfortable sharing a room with you. **Yet**."_ Greg winks at Peter.

Greg stops at two and Peter's not sure if it's a trick or if he really did just make that mistake.

 _"What's number three?_ " Peter, ever curious, needs to know.

 _"She'd rather share a room with Lucas James than you. Ouch, my brother."_ Peter scoffs at the idea only to see Lucas James' with his arm around Lara Jean as they exit the lobby together.

Maybe Lucas James was bi?

 _Crap_.

* * *

A long day on the slopes did nothing to improve Peter's mood. It only made his leg muscles sore. He tries to relax as he sits in the hot tub, jets on full power.

He sits in silence and contemplates his life.

Four months ago, Lara Jean Covey was the quiet girl that his girlfriend enjoyed bullying. Now she was…well, he wasn't quite sure how to explain it. If anyone asked, she was his girlfriend and he loved her, and they would think he meant it, because he **_did_**.

How had his plan backfired so spectacularly on him. He remembers telling Lara Jean that 'they' would never happen. He'd been so naive.

Of course he would fall in love with his fake girlfriend.

 _"All by yourself out here?"_

Lara Jean stands next to the hot tub in a coat and slippers. Her hair's up in this adorable bun and she's talking to him. But she should know the answer to that question. He'd been avoiding Gen since she called him out to ski the black diamond. Of course he was out here by himself.

 _"So what, now you're ignoring me?"_ Lara Jean's being coy.

 _"Oh, now I'm the one ignoring you? That's funny."_

Peter wasn't too big to let Lara Jean know that he was hurting.

She walks over to the steps of the Jacuzzi and sits as she makes conversation.

 _"Well, Sorry I'm not a good skier, but you didn't even offer to teach me."_

It hadn't even occurred to Peter that Lara Jean didn't know how to ski. But that's besides the point.

 _"Oooh, and I'm supposed to be sweet to you after you just don't sit with me on the bus ride up here?"_

In the contract of their fake relationship, Lara Jean agreed to attend the ski trip and she had upheld that part of the deal but Peter still wasn't happy.

 _"Well shouldn't you be thanking me, that you got to sit next to who you actually wanted?"_

Peter scoffs and can't help but find it really funny that Lara Jean is both really smart and really dumb, at least when it came to love.

 _"You know, for someone who has such good grades, you can be so dense sometimes."_

 _"What?"_ Lara Jean sounds shocked. It's not often someone calls her intelligence into question.

 _"Yeah. I wanted to sit next to you, Lara Jean."_ Peter's looking at her and he's ready to put it all out there. If he had to spell it out for her, well he would do that for her.

 _"I even packed the snacks. I asked Kitty where to find those yogurt drinks you like so much."_

 _"The Korean grocery store is all the way across town."_ Lara Jean can't seem to understand someone going out of their way for her. Peter wants her to know that he would.

 _"I know. So if I went all the way across town to get something you like, that means…"_

Peter wants Lara Jean to solve this word problem all by herself. She could put the pieces together, if she really wanted to.

 _"You must really like yogurt?"_

Peter chuckles and thinks, _This girl._

 _"You are impossible."_

Lara Jean sits in silence; she's thinking.

She slips her feet into the water. She has Peter's undivided attention as he thinks how flattering the blueish pool light is on Lara Jean's face.

 _"I'm sorry I didn't sit next to you."_

Peter hears the apology and it sounds sincere. He won't stress the issue any further. He forgives her.

 _"It's alright."_

Silence fills the air as they stare at each other.

Lara Jean takes off her coat and slides into the hot tub. Peter finds it extremely sexy.

 _"You're coming in, in your nightgown."_

She gives him a simple answer as she makes her way over to where he is seated.

 _"I didn't bring a bathing suit."_

She stands in front of Peter, their legs touching. She's so beautiful. Her romantic gestures are so _her_ and Peter could look into her eyes, forever.

She says " _hi_ ," like he's meeting her for the first time and maybe he is; the brave Lara Jean who wants more than just pretend. She's being vulnerable with him and Peter treasures her trust.

 _"There's no one like you, Covey."_

He's wrapping his arms around her back side and lifting her up so she can wrap her legs around him and sit on his lap. She grabs onto him, her hands gently cupping his neck.

She's trusting him in this moment and Peter's never wanted anything more.

They kiss, and it's perfect.

They part and Peter can't help but look at her face. She has a million thoughts racing through her mind, he can tell.

 _"What?"_ Peter's hands rest quite comfortably on Lara Jean's hips as he stares into her eyes, all ears.

 _"Nothing."_

Lara Jean leans in and kisses him.

She was right, _again_. Kissing was so much better when it was _real_.

* * *

Peter escorts Lara Jean back to her room. She regales him with her exciting day of face masks and books with Lucas.

When they get to her floor, she's wrapped around his arm, her hand in his, and Peter feels like he can finally breathe. His fake relationship with Lara Jean was over. Now it was real. For the both of them.

He's holding her hand when she tries to take her leave without a proper good bye. Peter gently pulls her back and spins her so that she's facing him.

They're silent but so in sync. She brings herself up on her toes, holding onto his bathrobe, doing her best to close the distance between her and her tall boyfriend. Peter loves it. He leans down slightly meeting her partway to kiss goodnight.

 _"Good night, Lara Jean."_

 _"Good night._

She's walking backwards to her door, looking at Peter.

He's staring at her, also walking backwards before begrudgingly turning away.

There was one more thing he had to do before bed.


	20. In Every Possible Way

Peter stands in front of Gen's room. It had taken a few tries but he's been assured he's at the right door. Finally.

He knocks.

Gen answers the door in a short black night gown Peter remembers all too well. She just smiles, confident, like she's won something.

 _"Great timing. I was just getting into bed. Care to join me?"_

Peter scoffs as he shakes his head no.

 _"No Gen, I just needed to tell you something."_

He looks up over head and finds a focal point. He could really feel it now. It was over between them.

Gen looks up at Peter, and he can't help but feel just a little bad in this moment.

 _"I'm in love with Lara Jean."_

Gen's mouth drops open. Peter watches her, moving out of her way as she sticks her head out of the doorway to see if anyone is in the hallway, eavesdropping.

She grabs peter's robe and pulls him into her room, closing the door behind him. Gen looks mad but also hurt.

 _"Hey, hey, hey, hey, you can't do this anymore, Gen."_ Gen blocks Peter's way to the door and now he's just standing in her room. _"I needed to tell you that. We're over. For good."_

Gen's looking at Peter and she looks like she might cry. That wasn't fair.

 _"Okay."_

Peter stares at Gen, wary. Was there more? Was that it? She gives him this look, like she's admitting defeat and he realizes he doesn't need to know what Gen means. She dabs at her eye and the moment's over.

 _"Okay. I should go." Peter makes his way around Gen to leave. She moves out of his way._

 _"You know, Greg and Emily are spending the night together...in your room."_

Peter's hand is on the doorknob when he stops. He had left his phone in his room so he can't even ask Greg if it's true. Peter knows Greg well enough to know it probably is.

Peter looks at Gen, and he can't decide whether or not to believe her.

She scoffs and puts down all of her guards.

 _"Here. See for yourself." She hands him her phone, the text conversation between her and Emily. He reads a few lines and buys Gen's story._

 _"Great...then I'm gonna go find a bed."_

Gen puts her hand on the door, barring Peter's escape.

 _"Like that one over there?"_ Her tone is deadpan and Peter can't help but feel like Gen really is over him, too. She's pointing at Emily's vacant bed. He looks over at the bed and then back to Gen and wonders if she's just playing a game with him.

 _"I don't think that's a good idea."_

Gen rolls her eyes and hops into her own bed.

 _"Whatever, Peter. It's there if you really need it. I'm going to bed."_

Peter watches her, just a tiny bit confused.

Gen looks at Peter from her bed and for the first time in a long time she seems sincere.

 _"We can still be friends, right?" Peter nods his head._

 _Gen makes herself comfortable, "I'm not going to do anything to you, Peter. Not today, anyway. Just turn off the lights."_

Peter can't help but feel good in this moment. Gen's looking at him in a way he hasn't seen in a long time. Like they were okay, finally. No more drama, just two people; two friends.

After everything he and Gen had been through, Peter could live with that. He turns off the lights and gets into the empty bed.

But he doesn't sleep very well that night. Gen snores.

* * *

The bus ride home is infinitely better.

Peter waits for Lara Jean to board the bus. When she does, some of the other students start to holler and applaud.

Lara Jean looks very confused. Peter mouths " _Hi_ " when she looks at him. She takes the seat next him.

 _"Hey."_

" _Hi_." Peter looks at his girlfriend.

 _"Um…You didn't tell anyone about last night, did you?"_

Peter shakes his head, " _No, that's just how people act with couples on the ski trip."_

She seems worried but Peter tries to put her mind at ease.

 _"It's normal."_ He changes the subject. _"Hey, I'm tired. Can I use you as a pillow?"_

Lara Jean smiles as she nods and makes room for him to lay his head down on her shoulder. Peter snuggles in, eyes closed, perfectly content.

* * *

Students file off the bus as they grab their luggage and head home.

Peter thanks the bus driver, shaking his hand for good measure, and makes his way over to Lara Jean. She had just finished speaking with Gen and she did not look good. Maybe they could go to the corner cafe for shakes before going home.

 _"Hi. You ready to go?"_

 _"Did you go to Gen's room last night?"_ Lara Jean looks upset.

 _Crap._

Peter won't lie to her, but he needed to explain himself.

 _"Uh, yeah, but..._ " Lara Jean's talking before he can get a word in.

 _"And did you give her my favorite scrunchie?_ " Peter's never seen Lara Jean so hurt and he can't believe he completely forgot about the scrunchie.

 _"Am I just a joke to you, Peter?"_ She's not being loud and it worries Peter. He could handle screaming but Lara Jean wasn't even raising her voice despite the evident pain in her face.

 _"No, no ,no ,no you're not just a joke to me."_ Peter is quick to answer that question but he needs more time to explain everything else. _"You just don't understand the situation."_

 _"No, I understand completely."_ Lara Jean looks like she's on the verge of tears and Peter knows he's responsible.

She gestures with her finger between the two of them, _"This is over, in every possible way."_

Peter won't let it end without putting up a fight but she's already turning to leave. He needs her to listen, he'll tell her the truth.

 _"Hey, Lara Jean, can we just talk about this? Let me drive you home, I'll explain everything to you."_

 _"I would rather walk home. Actually, I'd rather drive myself than get into a car with you right now."_ She walks away, their conversation over.

Peter wants to go after her but he restrains himself. If she wanted to be alone, he would respect that. He'd check on her later.


	21. Never Second Best

Peter's at her door trying not look like a crazy person. She couldn't just end it after everything they'd both been through. She needs to know that he would fight for them.

He knocks on her front door, loudly. Peter wasn't sure who would answer. When it's Lara Jean, he gets right to the point.

 _"Hey. We need to talk."_

Lara looks over her shoulder and shakes her head, _"Not here."_ She steps outside and closes the door behind her. Peter didn't like the looks of that. If she was keeping him out of her home, maybe she really was ready to end it.

He follows her as she walks down the porch steps.

 _"Just so you know, nothing happened between me and Gen last night."_

 _"No, what happened was you went to her room in the first place."_ Lara Jean's upset and Peter's not surprised but she just doesn't get it.

 _"Look, Gen and I dated for a long time. Okay, those feelings aren't just going to go away, I mean we have history."_ When Gen broke up with Peter, she had asked if they could still be friends and although it hurt like hell at the time, Peter was grateful for it. Gen was far from perfect and maybe Peter had blinders on for most of their relationship, but Gen was still someone he had _loved_.

"I'm tired of being second best or fake best." Lara Jean looks so hurt, Peter knows he needs to make this right.

Lara Jean didn't understand. Just because he wasn't in love with Gen, didn't mean he didn't care about her. He'd always care about her. Peter needed to clarify, he was in love with Lara Jean, he just needed to tell her.

 _"No, no, no you do not get it, okay? Last night wa—."_

 _"Last night was a mistake._ " It hurts Peter to hear Lara Jean say that.

 _"Physical stuff might not be a big deal to you, but to me, it is."_

Now Peter's hurt because of course what they did meant something to him. More important than the kissing was the fact that Lara Jean trusted him. She had felt safe enough to just be with him. It was a _huge_ deal.

 _"Who says it's not a big deal to me?_

 _"Says every single guy in the bus! Clapping and praising you like a god, and you're just eating it up."_

Peter needs her to know he would never brag or embarrass her like that. He was not that kind of guy.

 _"Okay. Look, I…"_

 _"Peter, just leave."_ Lara Jean is done with their conversation and Peter can't handle it.

 _"Can we go inside and talk?"_ He sounds like he's begging when Josh emerges from behind LJ.

 _"She asked you to leave, buddy."_

 _What the hell was Sanderson doing over here?_

 _"Josh, I'm fine. Go back inside."_

Had he been inside when Lara Jean said Peter couldn't? Was she keeping something from him?

 _"No, it's alright."_ Josh gets all showy and huffy like a dog, defending his territory.

 _"No,no,no,no are you serious now?"_ Peter doesn't want to believe what he's seeing right in front of him. Josh Sanderson protecting LJ from him.

Peter looks at Lara Jean and waits for an explanation. She offers none. Her silence speaks volumes.

 _"Wait, this isn't about Gen and me at all, this is about you and Josh!"_

Peter feels stupid. He should've known better.

 _"Are you kidding me? This is the reason that you broke up with me?"_

He can't help but sound hurt. Peter had stopped pretending a long time ago.

 _"You're still in love with this Bon Iver wannabe?"_

And now instead of fighting with Lara Jean, Sanderson speaks up.

 _"If Lara Jean broke up with you, it's probably because she's coming to the life-altering revelation that she's too good for you."_

 _"You're in love with Josh?"_

Peter sees they have an audience now and the girl who just spoke up is on the verge of tears. He recognizes Kitty but the older girl holding her hand is someone he hasn't really met; Margot.

Lara Jean looks to her older sister, a type of concern Peter's never seen from her.

 _"Margot, no…"_ And now, Peter believes her words.

LJ's older sister is running back into the house and closes the door behind her before Lara Jean can get to the porch to talk to her.

Peter had crossed a line. Now Margot knew about Lara Jean's feelings for Josh and it was Peter's fault.

Lara Jean had been very clear that she couldn't be with Josh because she would never do that to Margot.

Now she's got tears in her eyes and her voice is cracking _, "Peter, go home!"_

Peter looks at Josh and can't help but be jealous of him. He has one more thing to say before he leaves.

 _"God. You were never second best."_

He leaves her with those words and does as she asks.


	22. Christmas Vacation

Peter goes home and mopes.

He's at his desk, reading his history text book and studying the notes that Lara Jean had given him. He smiles, looking down at her hand writing.

He pulls out Lara Jean's letter and reads it.

 _Did you want to kiss me, too?_

 _Yes._

Peter never used to think about what ifs but Lara Jean was a major one... _What if he had pursued her instead of Gen after that party in the 7th grade?_ Lara Jean asked in her letter if he ever thought about them. It was all he could do now.

Would he trade in everything he had with Gen to be with Lara Jean? Peter didn't know how to feel. All he knew was that he wanted to be with Lara Jean.

He brings the paper to his face and closes his eyes. He inhales, her scent still lingering on the paper, albeit not as strong as before.

He's pulled from the moment with a **KNOCK** at the door. He stuffs the letter, carefully, into his desk.

 _"Come in."_

Owen opens the door and stares at his older brother.

 _"Whats up, little man?"_

 _"What are you doing?"_

 _"Studying…"_

 _"But it's Christmas vacation…"_

Peter scoffs and thinks _The Kid is right._

 _"You want to do something?_ " Spending time with Owen would definitely make Peter feel better.

Owen pulls out one of his new PS4 games that he had just gotten for Christmas from behind his back and smiles at Peter.

Peter smiles at the boy and stands up to follow his littler brother.

* * *

When he returns to his room, after a few hours in front of the TV, and checks his phone. He has a new text from Greg saying he needs to check out a video on IG.

By the time Peter checks instagram, whatever the video was that Greg had tried to send him, had been taken down.

Peter doesn't think much about it.

* * *

Peter's playing video games with Owen when his mom comes home from work. She asks if they ate to which Peter says yes, the holiday leftovers still all over the kitchen counter as evidence. Peter pauses the game and starts to clean up.

His mother smiles at him. She'd raised him well.

 _"How's Lara Jean, Peter? I haven't seen her in awhile."_

Peter's caught off guard when his mom asks and he stubs his toe on the kitchen island. He curses under his breath.

 _"She's okay…"_ Peter doesn't want to go too much into detail. Especially the part when Lara Jean had said it was over between them.

His mother gives him a knowing look, raising her eye brows at her son.

 _"You're being a gentleman, right?"_

Peter scoffs at his mother. Of course he was being a gentleman. He nods his head and smiles, willing the conversation to be over.

 _"Well, alright then. You be good to her. She'll come around."_

He would be, if she'd let him.

Peter smiles half-heartedly and wonders if his mother is a mind reader or if he's just that much of an open book.


	23. Going Viral

First day back from Christmas break, Peter finds himself walking towards Lara Jean's locker when he sees her storming off, on the verge of tears.

 _"Whoa, whoa, hey, hey, hey. What's going on? What's going on?"_ Lara Jean stops but only to confront him.

 _"You didn't even say it wasn't true? You just let everyone think we had sex in the hot tub when you know we didn't? I bet you're just happy the video leaked."_

 _Crap._ Was she talking about the video Greg said he needed to see?

Lara Jean walks off and Peter doesn't know what to say.

 _"You gonna do something about this?"_ Chris hands Peter a crumpled up picture. He's opening it and starting to understand. Of course he'd do something about this.

 _"Hey, everyone listen up! Not that it's anyone's business, but nothing happened in the hot tub."_ Peter looks up and down the hallway, making eye contact with as many people as possible. They all need to hear this. He wouldn't let anyone hurt Lara Jean. _"Okay, so if I hear anybody talking about Lara Jean or that video, I'm gonna kick all of your asses. You understand?"_

Peter makes his way to Lara Jean while she's still standing there, frozen during his impromptu speech.

Maybe he could get a moment with her to talk.

 _"Nice job, Kavinsky."_ Chris' sarcasm is more than unwelcome.

Lara Jean is already walking away, when he catches up to her.

 _"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Look, I am really sorry…"_

Not just the video. For exposing her crush on Josh to Margot, too. That was not his place and he had overstepped, big time. He needed Lara Jean to know. " _About everything. If I knew who did this—"_

 _"I know who did it."_ Lara Jean doesn't hold back. _"So should you."_

And now Peter feels guilty because he had thought Gen was better than that.

 _"Yeah, okay. Just let me talk to her, okay?"_ Peter would fix this.

 _"No. This is a fight I have to handle myself."_

Lara Jean storms off, on a mission and Peter watches her go.


	24. You Gonna Break My Heart, Covey?

Peter's pushing back the goal on the lacrosse field and thinking about Lara Jean.

She had the balls to confront Gen about the video. Peter had just been avoiding her.

Maybe Lara Jean was right and trying to be friends with your ex was a bad idea.

He turns around and Lara Jean is standing in the middle of the field, a piece of paper in her hand.

Peter's heart stops at the sight of her. He wants to talk to her.

 _"Hey."_

Lara Jean stares at him, almost shy. _"Hi. I have to tell you something."_

Peter makes his way to Lara Jean. He'd always listen to her. _"Okay."_

 _"I drove here."_ Lara Jean smiles at Peter and he can't help but stop in his tracks.

 _"Really?"_ Peter puts his hands on his hips unsure if he should get any closer. He doesn't want to make her feel uncomfortable.

 _"Wow, that's…that's…that's great, congrats."_

He'd let her talk. She obviously had something important to tell him if she drove all the way to school.

Lara Jean says, _"Thanks"_ and about faces, ready to run off.

 _"Whoa, whoa, whoa."_ Peter can't let her get away. He starts walking towards her again.

 _"What's that in your hand?"_ He's referring to the piece of paper.

 _Was it another letter? Could it be for him?_

Peter feels butterflies in his stomach. Maybe he was just a hopeless romantic.

 _"Oh, uh, nothing."_ Lara Jean doesn't lie to Peter, so it's beyond obvious in this moment.

"Oh, it's nothing?" Peter's teasing Lara Jean when he stops in front of her and reaches for the paper. She doesn't put up much of a fight and Peter gets it.

Peter opens the letter and sees Lara Jean's beautiful hand writing. He stops reading it at, "Dear Peter," and looks up at her.

 _"Nah, you know, if you want me to read that, then you need to give that to me."_

Peter gives back the paper. He wants Lara Jean to _want_ to be with him and not be scared.

 _"Um..Can you turn around? Please?"_ Lara Jean asks so sweetly, of course he will.

Peter stares at nothing, listening to Lara Jean just behind him.

 _"Dear Peter, I need you to know that…"_ and she stops.

Her silence worries him. Was she trying to break up with him, _again_?

She taps his shoulder and he turns around. She's looking up at him and Peter just hangs on her every word.

 _"I need you to know that I like you, Peter Kavinsky. And not in a fake way."_

He feels like he's floating, his heart pounding, just for her.

 _"And so I guess that's all I came here to say._ " Lara Jean is already turning to leave when Peter stops her.

Was that why she liked writing letters? Because they were one sided? This is a conversation.

 _"Whoa, whoa, whoa…Don't I get to say something?"_

Lara Jean stays put, eyes cast down, nervous.

 _"The reason that I went to Gen's room that night, was to tell her that it's over because…"_

Peter feels safe with Lara Jean. He gathers himself as he tells her for the first time.

 _"Because I'm in love with you, Lara Jean. Only you."_ And he knows it to be true with every fiber of his being.

She's got a big smile on her face, " _You're what?"_

Peter can't help but smile back at her, he's so excited to just be honest and himself. He loved her. She should know.

 _"Wait…How do we do this?"_ Lara Jean looks worried for second, like she's unprepared for a test or something. Peter wants to put her at ease.

 _"What do you mean?" He listens to her._

 _"Well what do you put into a contract for a real relationship?"_

Peter can't help but find her question funny and tries not to laugh too hard.

 _"Nothing."_ He shakes his head and tells her the secret to good relationships. _"You gotta trust."_

Lara Jean's looking up at him like she'd be willing to do that, for him.

Peter feels like the luckiest guy in the world. _"You gonna break my heart, Covey?"_

Peter tries to sound cool but it's a genuine question because, well, he'd let her.

She's all smiles and and no answer and he can't stop himself. Peter leans down and kisses Lara Jean. She kisses him back, her hand at the back of his neck, keeping him close to her.

He deepens the kiss and she grabs his arm for support. He wraps his arms around her as she pulls him closer.

Peter loves it. When they pull apart, Lara Jean is already holding his hand and beaming at him. He'll walk her to her car.

Maybe they could go for some shakes.

 **ROLL CREDITS**

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Hey guys. So that's the whole movie. I know. It was so beyond amazingly cute. By far my favorite fake-dating movie ever. I needed Peter's perspective so badly. Noah C did such a good job acting as Peter, this story was so easy to write.

That being said, I have a question: Should I end the story here, and call it a day or should I write like short little one shots that take place after this. What do you guys think?

I feel like I should read the second book to get some ideas...


End file.
